Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Decoding of encoded video and displaying of video typically requires a large amount of memory space and memory bandwidth. Conventional video scaling methods used for reducing memory space and bandwidth requirements and for system compatibility generally result in degradation of video quality.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.